codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
One Million Miracles (episode)
One Million Miracles is the eighth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. Summary The Black Knights question Zero's decision to cooperate with the formation of the Special Administrated Zone of Japan, and the Britannian Army remains wary of his intentions. In a private conversation with Suzaku, Gino Weinberg, Anya Alstreim, Lloyd Asplund, Cécile Croomy, and Miss Lohmeyer, Zero requests he be exiled from Area 11 in exchange for delivering one million Elevens to the SAZ. During the opening ceremony, every participating Eleven dresses as Zero on cue, giving Suzaku no choice but to exile all one million "Zeros" rather than start another massacre. Plot Rolo, who is shown to be piloting the Vincent, places Zero on the Black Knights submarine, and gets further reassurance on the promise before leaving. Suzaku, Gino, and Anya then fly above him, where Suzaku again tries to kill Zero, but is told by Gino that they have to pull back. The OSI contacts Villetta about the situation, who reluctantly says that they have to stop looking for C.C. at the moment. The submarine then heads underwater with Zero inside. The heads of the Black Knights question among themselves what they must do, where Tohdoh tells Ohgi that they might have the ability to overrule Zero if the Japanese also refuse to join. Just then, Zero arrives, and Kallen tries to ask him about it, but before she can Kaguya gives him a great big hug and compliments how he continues to surprise them. Tamaki then suggests that Zero wants to join the Special Administrative Zone of Japan to learn Britannia's secrets, but instead Zero says that they can't keep fighting. Everyone promptly argues with him, with Ohgi saying that they must fight and Tohdoh saying that it isn't what the Japanese want, but Zero barks at the latter and asks him what it means to be Japanese. The next day, the Japanese are given the opportunity to apply for the Special Zone, but as Villetta later hears on the news while working on Shirley's diving, no Elevens end up registering, which the Britannians take as a consequence of Zero's noninvolvement, as it has not been made public yet. In Nunnally's office, Lohmeyer tells Nunnally that the Special Zone cannot be just made like that, since it is mostly out of her power to do so; she tells a distraught Nunnally that from then on she wants Nunnally to get her consent beforehand. At Ashford Academy, Suzaku tells the other Student Council members, to Rivalz and Milly's dismay (although the latter is only because she wants him to work on a garden) that he will taking a leave of absence to help run the Special Zone. Shirley then asks Suzaku if, by chance, he can contact Kallen so that they can talk to her. Lelouch, building on that, suggests that Suzaku talk to Nunnally about it like he did with her on the phone. This promptly shocks everyone, but Lelouch makes it look like the scenario was humorous because of her "mistaking" him for someone else and the resulting awkwardness, unaware of Rolo glaring at him. As Suzaku later leaves to check in on Sutherlands, he questions to himself that, if he does have his memories and is covering up, why did he kill Euphemia, having been misled to believe he had alternatives. At that moment, an Eleven disguised as a Britannian soldier suddenly charges him with a knife and calls him a traitor. Before the man can kill him, however, it is revealed that Lelouch's "Live" Geass has become permanently etched in his brain, thereby activating every time Suzaku is on the verge of death. With this Suzaku easily defeats the man, and as he is arrested, Suzaku thinks to himself that Lelouch gave him the Geass just to mess with his suicidal tendencies and make him look foolish. While sitting over a chess board in his room with Rolo, Lelouch calls Diethard and gets word that Sayoko is finished making preparations for something. Lelouch quickly commends him for this, and after he hangs up, Rolo goes over their "shared destiny": if Lelouch gets caught, the school would be destroyed and Zero will be no more, and if Rolo gets caught, the school would still be destroyed and V.V. would kill him; Rolo then says his motivation is having something to protect. Just then, Villetta comes into the room and nervously asks what Lelouch called him in for. To this Lelouch asks if she misses Ohgi. In Dallas, Nina is working on some science project with three others when Kanon and Schneizel also walk in, having just returned from peace negotiation meetings with France and the rest of the European Union, likely involving the affair with Akito Hyuga. Nina suggests that he continue pressing on with that, but Schneizel says they shouldn't because that would invite defeat, and that they should wait it out before trampling over the EU. The three then begin riding in a horse carriage, where Nina says that her tests are going decent but not good enough. In a flashback, it is revealed that, by the next morning on the day of the Black Rebellion, after Suzaku had already defeated Zero, Nina was finally provoked to trigger the Ganymede bomb, but it failed to detonate; this gave Cecile time to take the sakuradite and incarcerate her while Milly tried to offer support, and Schneizel promptly bailed her out so that she could work with his scientists on a working version of her bomb. In the present, Schneizel says that he has faith in her because she has faith in Euphemia, as he does, implying that he keeps her stable by constantly mentioning her name. Back in Area 11, Anya is sitting in Cornelia's garden looking through her electronic diary when Arthur playfully pulls on her hair. After she calmly pets him for a bit, Suzaku comes up to them wearing Japanese clothes for some military training. Anya asks if he misses being Japanese (notably saying that exact word), and Suzaku initially confirms it, but then tries to take it back. Claudio S. Darlton then comes up to them and asks Suzaku to sign a form that will give them permission to execute the Eleven who tried to kill him. Suzaku hesitates for a bit, provoking Anya to sign it for him without any argument from Suzaku. As Claudio leaves, Anya asks Suzaku if he is a masochist because every single person in Area 11 hates him for being traitorous and killing Zero yet he still wanted to be here, but Suzaku says he doesn't need any love because there was one person (Euphemia) who did. Gino then comes up to them and notifies them of a video call they were expecting - from Zero - sending Suzaku into another bout of insanity. The three join Lloyd, Cecile, and Lohmeyer inside a fancy room waiting for the call, where Cecile questions her need to be there since she only is because all the other rooms are occupied; Lohmeyer takes the moment to insult Cecile's skimpy outfit, to her dismay. Zero then phones in and notices that, although the Knights of the Round are there, Nunnally is not. Lloyd promptly asks if Zero is the same Zero from before or a new one, to which Zero says that the actions of the man are what matter, not the man himself (which Lloyd finds philosophical). Gino then asks if all of the Black Knights have agreed to Zero's plan, and Zero says that he has more than that since he has gotten a million Japanese people to participate in the Special Zone. However, he has one condition: in exchange for the people going to the Special Zone, the Britannians must exile him from Area 11 altogether. Suzaku questions why the Black Knights will also not go into exile, and Lloyd correctly figures it's because the Japanese and Black Knights will rebel against him in protest, and the Black Knights will be left leaderless, which is why Zero is keeping the talk secret. Lohmeyer then reveals that the Viceroy does have legal action to exile Zero, so Zero suggests that they announce it at the opening ceremony. As the call ends, Gino decides to support the idea because if Zero goes the Black Knights will crumble under their own weight; but Suzaku hypocritically says that there is no justice in the deal. Later, at a memorial candle site for those who died in the Special Zone Massacre, Suzaku tells Nunnally of the scenario. She decides to let Zero be exiled if it means that she can make peace with the Japanese, then gives Suzaku a pink candle labeled for Euphie (incorrectly spelled "Euphy"). Suzaku tries to place it in the water along with the other candles, but suddenly notices a gray candle labeled for "Euphemia". As a surprised Suzaku tells Nunnally about it, it is revealed that the person who placed it there was Lelouch, who secretly came there with Rolo. Some time later in Shizuoka ghetto, the opening ceremony begins to approach just minutes away, with all of the one million people, including the disguised Black Knights, being present. The news reports that this shows just how influential Zero is, and Gino says that, once they learn that Zero has betrayed them, he can stop any consequential riots. Villetta is also seen there going over the Japanese, looking for Ohgi; however, he sees her first and covers his face with a cap. At the same time, Xingke and an accomplice, Zhou Xianglin, prepare to head home. Xingke mentions that a consul will be appointed to replace him, furthering his own plans, as well as strengthen relations with Britannia. He then briefly coughs up a little blood, but says he will manage for a bit. Afterward, Nunnally makes a speech on stage thanking everyone for coming, and Guilford is seen preparing to kill Zero along with the Glaston Knights and Gino by piloting his repaired Vincent despite his condition. After that, Lohmeyer takes the microphone from Nunnally and announces that, because of the Special Zone, all criminals will have their charges lowered; however, because Zero killed Calares, he will be exiled, which surprises the Student Council. Just then, Zero replaces Lohmeyer's face with his own on all of the video monitors, thanking the Britannians, leaving Nunnally to briefly assume that he came. Suzaku, who is on stage with Anya, tells Zero that he will escort him once he reveals himself, but Zero declines, instead asking Suzaku a question: Does being Japanese depend on bloodlines? Suzaku instead says that it resides within one's patriotic spirit. Ignoring the hypocrisy in his statement, Zero says that he agrees, for all people of the world. Suzaku questions the purpose of this, and on that cue, every Japanese person clicks a switch, creating a white smoke cloud that covers all of the people. As Anya escorts Nunnally out, Guilford and Gino prepare to gun everyone down. But when the smoke cloud clears, it is revealed that every single person (and a dog) has promptly changed into Zero costumes with different color schemes, horrifying all of the Britannians. It is revealed that the one million people knew beforehand that Zero was going to be exiled, and had everyone wear a Zero costume. To that end, with the Spartacus maneuver (viewed as legal in Lloyd's book), all of them get to leave because all of them "are Zero", and regardless of where they go, they will be Japanese because Japan is in their hearts. As a hot pink Zero (Kaguya) and a dark brown Zero (Tamaki) rally everyone's spirits, Lohmeyer tries to blare on an intercom that they can't possibly all leave together, but a soldier informs them that someone has prepared a giant iceberg-shaped ship for all of them to leave; the Student Council reflects on this by noting that Zero has made himself an icon for everyone. People fear it will melt, but a yellow Zero (Rakshata) says it will never melt due to its systems, and Sayoko is shown to be on the ship waiting for everyone. To resolve the situation, Villetta jumps into the crowd and tries to make some take off their masks. Tamaki promptly tries to shoot her, but a light brown Zero takes the gun away and tells them not to fight; Villetta quickly guesses that that Zero is Ohgi, and though it is, he simply says that he is Zero when she asks him. Anya continues to escort Nunnally out, who is concerned about leaving everything to Lohmeyer, but Anya assures her that Suzaku is in charge so she can't do anything. Suzaku, in desperation, tries to get Zero to take off their masks or the Britannians will kill them all, but Tohdoh thinks to himself that that will only happen if Suzaku gives the order, and even if all the masks are removed no one will know who the real one is. Guilford tries to tell Suzaku that this is rebellion and they all must die, but Ohgi says it was done to resolve things peacefully. As Suzaku is left in the dilemma, he and Zero both acknowledge that if the Black Knights leave, peace will finally come to Area 11. Suzaku nearly gives the order to kill everyone, but when Lohmeyer decides to do it for him by firing into the crowd, Suzaku sees a twisted parallel to Euphemia's massacre and stops Lohmeyer by taking her gun away, claiming it was not what Euphemia would have wanted, and that since they are exiling themselves they might as well go. He and Zero reassure each other that the Elevens in their custody will be protected by them, and Zero turns off the video monitor. It is then revealed that the real Zero was on the iceberg ship the entire time, and he reveals his identity to a joyous Sayoko before letting everyone on board. The people begin heading onto the ship, but not before Ohgi bids a saddened, unconvinced Villetta goodbye. While Guilford is frustrated, Xingke is informed that the operation went well, and it is revealed that the Japanese people will be taking refuge in the Chinese Federation. As he watches them go into the sunset, Suzaku realizes that Zero deciphered his order beforehand and acted accordingly. The heads of the Black Knights look back at him, with Zero thinking what Suzaku just thought because they are worst enemies, along with Nunnally's own response, and he decides to thank Suzaku for acting according to the plan, as the Euphy and Euphemia candles touch each other on the water. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles *N/A Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass Quotes *"Lelouch, have you really lost your memory or are you just covering up? If you do remember this is what I'd like to know: why did you have to kill Euphy? Surely you could have found another way." -Suzaku *Conversation between Lloyd and Zero **"Excuse me, I just wanted to ask. Are you the same Zero as before or are you a brand new one?" -Lloyd **"Zero's truth is not based on who is within it's the actions that measure the man." -Zero **"Ah ha a philosopher." -Lloyd *"Then we are in agreement. A feeling within, of belonging, dignity, pride, the culture is carried in the heart. You are Japanese no matter where you are." -Lelouch *"No matter how I multiply the avatar of Zero, there is still only one Zero. that's right Zero is... I am the one who killed Euphy which makes me a terrorist. And so Nunnally, not even your pure heart could forgive my crimes. I have to call forth a miracle for the sins I've committed. That's why Suzaku I've turned towards tomorrow. Your becoming a knight of the round changes nothing. I do this to battle your power as well." -Lelouch (Preview for the next episode) *"The one time a man never lies is when he makes a vow in his own heart." -C.C. Trivia * There is also a small brown dog wearing the Zero mask